ubivets77fandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Metal
Метал Ме́тал, или мета́лл (от англ. metal) - музыкальный жанр, разновидность рок-музыки, сформировавшаяся в начале и середине 1970-х годов, преимущественно в Англии и Соединённых Штатах Америки. Характерные черты метала - искажённые эффектом дисторшн электрогитары, затяжные гитарные соло, агрессивный ритм, как правило, шести-, восьми- или двухдольный размер такта, облегчённые риффы. Метал имеет достаточно большое число стилей (поджанров), от сравнительно «мягких» (классический хеви-метал, пауэр-метал) до весьма «тяжёлых» и неприемлемых для большинства неподготовленных слушателей (дэт-метал, блэк-метал). Музыка «металлических» жанров распространена практически во всех странах, но наиболее крупные сцены сформировались в северной Европе (Британия, Скандинавия, Германия) и Северной Америке (США, Канада). Во всех странах Европы, включая Россию, существуют развитые региональные сцены, так же как и в Бразилии, Японии и многих других неевропейских странах. На Ближнем Востоке, за исключением Израиля и Турции, тяжёлый рок менее развит из-за жёстких цензурных ограничений. Поклонников метала называют металлистами или металхэдами (англ. metalhead) Название Относительно происхождения названия «тяжёлый метал» - «heavy metal» - существует несколько версий и несколько источников. Это выражение возникло в среде хиппи и битников в начале 1970-х, но откуда пришло в их сленг - остаётся предметом дебатов. Писатель Уильям Берроуз в 1962 году, за десятилетие до формирования жанра, использовал словосочетание «Heavy metal» в романе «Нова Экспресс», описывая инопланетян. («''Тяжёлые металлические Люди с Урана, окутанные прохладной голубой дымкой испарившихся банкнот… И Люди-Насекомые Минро с металлической музыкой…''») Слова «''Heavy metal thunder''» есть в песне группы Steppenwolf - «Born to Be Wild», выпущенной в 1968 году. Эвфемизм «heavy metal» среди артиллеристов означал громкую канонаду, и, по-видимому, изначально использовался по отношению к хард-рок-музыке как эпитет за громкость и ритмичность. Известно, что «heavy metal» как музыкальный эпитет был впервые применён к альбому Kingdom Come американской психоделической рок-группы Sir Lord Baltimore критиком Майком Сандерсом, и популяризован критиком Лестером Бэнгсом в его статьях о Led Zeppelin и Black Sabbath. Поначалу критики не делали никаких различий между «хард-роком» и «хеви-металом», которые сейчас в среде металистов принято считать разными жанрами. Тем не менее, в западной критике это до сих пор является спорным предметом, и во многих западных документальных фильмах хард-рок зачастую относят не к истокам метала, а как альтернативный эпитет или даже как отдельный поджанр метала. В английском языке нет различия между «металом» как общим направлением и его изначальным, классическим видом «хеви-метал». Однако в других языках, в том числе в русском, понятия считаются отдельными. Остальные поджанры метала получили названия по своим характеристикам (пауэр, трэш), по группам и альбомам, которые их основали (дэт, блэк, дум), или по другим жанрам музыки, к которым они близки (прогрессив, симфо, фолк). Существуют разные мнения относительно того, как должен называться этот стиль на русском языке. Есть два распространённых варианта написания: «мета́лл», что является переводом на русский английского слова metal, и «ме́тал» - транскрипция английского слова. Словарями этот вопрос не урегулирован, и оба варианта считаются приемлемыми. Так, «Энциклопедия отечественной рок-музыки» использует вариант «металл». В Википедии используется вариант написания через одно «л» во избежание неоднозначности в названиях статей. Характеристики Общие черты Общие черты, характерные для всех поджанров металической музыки - ритмические музыкальные фигуры (риффы), искажённые электронным способом (эффектом дисторшн либо фузз), исполняемые, как правило, на электрогитаре (ритм-гитара) и бас-гитаре, образующей вместе с ударной установкой ритм-секцию; мелодические и гармонические элементы гитарной техники (гитарные соло, арпеджио, аккорды) обычно несёт вторая гитара (соло-гитара, «вторая гитара»). В силу того, что колебания струн у гитары имеют довольно короткий период затухания, соло-гитаристы также широко применяют различные электронно-механические эффекты, придающие звуку гитары сочность, пластичность и длительность нот - обычно это различные блоки эффектов, основанных на принципе реверберации (ревербератор, дилей и т. д.). Форма. Музыкальная форма и ритмические стандарты По своей музыкальной форме метал очень разнообразен - в нём можно выделить и песенную форму, и ритмико-риффовый конформизм, и минимализм, и академическую оперу, и авангард, и импровизацию. Всё это может встречаться в различных пропорциях и сочетаниях, в зависимости от концепции и жанровых рамок. Характерным ритмическим стандартом метал-музыки стал рифф - короткая закольцованная музыкальная фраза, задающая специфический ритмический узор и пульсацию (так называемый «кач»). Риффы в свою очередь состоят из двузвучий-квинт, на сленге металлистов известных как «пауэр-аккорды». Следует заметить, что в академическом понимании аккордом принято считать созвучие как минимум трех нот, поэтому иногда такую технику игры на гитаре называют игрой квинтами. Корни риффов прослеживаются в блюзе и различной этнической музыке. Ритмические формы метал черпал отовсюду, поэтому здесь он тоже отличается большим разнообразием: североамериканские ритмические формы в целом оказали влияние на становление раннего метала, хард-н-хэви и психоделического дума 70-х - джазовый свинг, блюзовые стандарты риффов, ритмические размеры рок-н-ролла, буги-вуги. Латиноамериканские ритмические формы оказали влияние на становление хардкора, трэша и спида - рваные и скоростные стаккато мексикано-испанской гитарной народной музыки легко угадываются в агрессивных и рваных риффах хардкора, трэша и спида. Европейский фолк-метал нередко заимствовал характерные ритмические формы из национальных местных форм музыки - кельтской джигги, финской хумпы и т. д. Благодаря своей всеядности и оригинальному переосмыслению различных форм народной, эстрадной и классической музыки, метал оказался невероятно живучим и плодовитым жанром. Окраска звука, тембры Метал в значительной степени сложился в эпоху активного развития электроники и электронной звукозаписи, поэтому именно характер и окраска его звучания во многом определяют его жанровую нишу. Метал формировался преимущественно как электрогитарная музыка, с упором на развитие технологических возможностей гитары. Метал нередко относят к электрической музыке (не путать с электронной музыкой), поскольку его специфика окрашивания звука гитары лежит в области электромеханической природы. В процессе технологической эволюции блюза, рок-н-ролла и психоделического рока, «металической» гитаре перешли в наследство следующие тембровые краски: Ритм-гитара * 1. Овердрайв * 2. Дисторшн * 3. Фузз Соло-гитара/вторая гитара * 1. Ревербератор (эффект отражений внутри помещения) * 2. Дилей (задержка, эхо) * 3. Вау-вау (квакушка) * 4. Клин (чистый звук электрогитары, который применяется, например, при игре арпеджио) * 5. Вибрато (осуществляется «раскачиванием» пальцами зажатых на каком-либо ладу струн, либо с помощью механического рычага в конструкции гитары и выражается в «плавании» звука или «дрожании» нот) Бас-гитара обычно ограничивается диапазоном тембра в рамках чистого звучания, усиленного электронным усилителем (т. н. клин). Тем не менее, иногда бас-гитаристы экспериментируют и с реверберцией, и с дисторшном, и с фуззом. В отличие от гитар, тембр ударных инструментов редко подвергается активной электронной окраске и зачастую является живым, естественно окрашенным звуком мембраны барабанов и металлических тарелок, пропущенным через микрофоны, усилители, микшер и эквалайзер. Набор стандартных ударных инструментов образует собой ударную установку. Ударная установка в стандартном своём виде была сформирована музыкантами-джазменами, и лишь незначительными дополнениями модернизирована металлистами (сдвоенные бас-бочки, кардан). До «цифровой эпохи», в случае отсутствия ударника и ударной установки, музыканты использовали возможности довольно примитивных электронных драм-машин с заданным алгоритмом. В ряде случаев такое монотонное и минималистичное звучание даже приветствовалось - например, в блек-метале. На современном этапе возможности заменить живые барабаны существенно расширились за счет развития интернета и цифровых технологий. Активная электронная окраска так же почти не применяется вокалистами. Приоритет отдаётся физической окраске человеческого голоса путём различных техник исполнения вокала. Вокал певца обычно лишь усиливается и корректируется с помощью микрофона, усилителя, эквалайзера, микшера и акустических систем (колонок). Окраска тембра вокала зависит от техники живого исполнения: * Чистый вокал (фальцет, мелодекломация, народное пение, эстрадное пение, академический вокал) * Скриминг * Гроулинг Помимо всего прочего, металлисты нередко подкрашивают «электрический» саунд электроникой и акустикой - органами, мугами, синтезаторами, семплами, перкуссией, акустическими гитарами, скрипками, виолончелями и т. д. Инструменты Типичный состав метал-группы включает в себя барабанщика, бас-гитариста, соло-гитариста, ритм-гитариста, и вокалиста, который, чаще всего, не играет на других инструментах. В некоторых группах также используются клавишные. Остальные инструменты для метала нетипичны, хотя существует множество примеров использования виолончели, волынки, скрипки, флейты, саксофона или народных инструментов. Как правило, такие инструменты в метале не играют основную роль и вводятся в инструментовку для создания определённой атмосферы. Электрогитара и мощь звука, усиленного комбоусилителями, исторически остаётся центральным элементом метала. Гитаристы часто играют с использованием педалей дисторшна, чтобы создавать перегруженный, «тяжёлый» звук. С начала 80-х группы стали традиционно использовать двух гитаристов. В таких группах, как Iron Maiden и Judas Priest, Accept два-три гитариста исполняют попеременно и соло, и ритм-партии. Однако бывают и редкие исключения, например, немецкая пауэр-метал-группа Van Canto вообще не использует гитары, целиком полагаясь на выдающиеся способности своих вокалистов, а финская Apocalyptica заменила гитары виолончелями. В некоторых поджанрах центральный элемент метал-композиции занимает гитарное соло. По мере развития поджанров всё более сложные и скоростные соло и риффы становились приметами стиля. Гитаристы используют тэппинг и другие приёмы скоростной игры, и некоторые поджанры метала требуют виртуозной игры. Центральная роль гитариста в метале разрушает традиционную в рок-музыке роль лидера-фронтмена, которую обычно брал на себя вокалист. Это создаёт некое подобие двойного лидерства или даже конкуренции. Метал требует подчинения вокала общему звучанию группы. Виды вокала в метале разнообразны: многооктавные высокие тенора (Брюс Дикинсон, Ронни Дио, Клаус Майне), хриплые низкие голоса (Джеймс Хэтфилд, Лемми Килмистер и Джин Симмонс), гроулинг - низкий рык дэт-метал-вокалистов (Крис Барнс, Микаэль Окерфельдт, Чак Шульдинер), скриминг - кричащий вокал (Том Арайа, Куортон, Роб Хэлфорд, Удо Диркшнайдер), оперные сопрано (Тарья Турунен, Симона Симонс), и даже не свойственный в целом металу фальцет (Кэм Пайпс из 3 Inches of Blood, King Diamond). В большинстве метал-групп бас-гитара играет менее важную роль, чем электрогитара, так как в метале идёт сильный упор именно на гитарные риффы и соло. Но она позволяет обыгрывать партии гитары, играя в ритм с ударными. Также басисты могут играть и свои риффы, отличные от гитарных. В некоторых группах бас-гитара является ключевым инструментом - например, басисты групп Black Sabbath и Metallica играют соло-партии наравне с гитаристами, а фанк-метал-басист Лес Клейпул часто использует бас-гитару для игры соло-партий (которые обычно в метале играет гитарист). Бас-гитаристы в метале часто играют с помощью медиатора, что позволяет достичь большей скорости и агрессивности звука, но встречаются и примеры более сложной игры пальцами. В экстремальном метале (дэт-метал, блэк-метал) бас-гитара может быть тоже искажена эффектом дисторшна, чтобы добиться более «тяжёлого» или «грязного» звука. Другие используют пяти-, шести- и даже восьмиструнные бас-гитары. Ударная партия в метале играет большую роль. От ударников требуется большая скорость и координация, чтобы играть сложные и скоростные ритм-партии. Ударная установка для метал-группы обычно использует намного больше оборудования, чем стандартная. В неё обязательно входят басовый барабан (чаще два, или с карданом), а также расширенные комплекты тарелок и томов. В экстремальных стилях метал-музыки барабанщики часто устанавливают триггеры на свои барабаны. Сигнал, улавливаемый и передаваемый ими, заметно теряет в разнообразии динамики, зато создаёт ощущение четкой «стены звука» в особо скоростных партиях, когда ударнику становится трудно сохранять постоянную громкость и качество звукоизвлечения. Немаловажную роль в некоторых стилях жанра играют клавишные инструменты. Условно их можно разделить на три категории: # Тяжёлые — с характерными для рок-музыки тембрами звуков, преимущественно используется в прогрессивном метале (музыканты - Дерек Шериньян), # Традиционные - с характерными для академической и фольклорной традиции тембрами звуков, используется в симфо-метале (музыканты - Mustis, Lyle Livingston) # Индустриальные - с характерными для электронной музыки тембрами звуков, используется в индастриал-метале (музыканты - John Bechdel) Прочее Помимо гитар и ударных, в различных поджанрах метала нередко можно встретить «вспомогательные» для металической музыки инструменты - органы, синтезаторы, акустические инструменты (губная гармоника, банджо, перкуссия, классическая акустическая гитара, скрипки, виолончели и пр.), призванные расширить палитру звучания и атмосферы. Различные поджанры по-разному отражают, изменяют эти атрибуты, усложняют, упрощают или вовсе лишаются некоторых из них. Корни метала - в прогрессивном психоделическом роке, экспериментирующим с народной и эстрадной афроамериканской музыкой - блюзом и джазом, но со временем под влиянием, главным образом панк-рока и хардкор-панка, некоторые направления жанра ушли от импровизационности и негритянской мелодики блюза к более жёсткому и помпезному «европейскому» мелодизму, лишённому свинга. По мнению критика New York Times, в родословном древе популярной музыки метал - один из важнейших видов рок-музыки - это стиль с меньшим синкопированием, большим элементом шоу и культом силы. «Из всех видов рок-музыки метал является наивысшей точкой громкости, мужественности и театральности» - пишет Allmusic. История развития Появившись в начале и середине 1970-х, метал прошёл длительный путь развития и разветвления. Начавшись в 70-х, металлическая музыка достигла пика популярности в 80-е, после чего породила более экстремальные свои формы, а в 90-е и в настоящее время пережила период «кроссоверов», смешений с другими жанрами музыки. На данный момент насчитывается более десятка основных его поджанров, и ещё больше - смешанных и региональных разновидностей. 1960 -1970-е: от психоделии к металу К концу 60-х - началу 70-х от психоделического рока откололась небольшая формация американских и британских прогрессивных рок-групп и музыкантов, которая стала экспериментировать с блюзами и джазовым свингом: Cream, Blue Cheer, The Stooges, Blue Öyster Cult, Sir Lord Baltimore, Jimi Hendrix, ранние Led Zeppelin и Deep Purple. В Германии с психоделии (краут-рока) начинали такие металические группы, как Lucifer’s Friend и Scorpions. Помимио афро-американского блюза и джаза, рок-музыканты конца 60-х нередко обращались к этнической и классической музыке. Десятиминутная композиция «''Prelude: Happiness/I’m So Glad» британской группы 'Deep Purple, завершающая первую сторону альбома ''Shades of Deep Purple'', представляет собой инструментальное вступление, использующее восточные мотивы сюиты «Шехеразада» Римского-Корсакова и семиминутную обработку песни «I’m So Glad», написанной американским блюзовым певцом и композитором Скипом Джеймсом в 1930-е. На обратной стороне пластинки в композиции «Hey Joe» отчётливо слышны элементы латиноамериканской музыки танго и фламенко. Впрочем, обращение к этническим сюжетам было характерно для психоделического рока - ещё на заре своего зарождения психоделия вдохновлялась индийской музыкой. А вот эксперименты с классикой были для неё довольно нетипичны. В этот период начинает зарождаться и вводиться особая техника игры на ритм-гитаре. Помимо звукоизвлечения аккордов «боем» и «арпеджио», гитаристы начинают играть особыми ритмическими фигурами - риффами. То же происходит с бас-гитарой - бас-гитаристы тоже нередко склоняются к игре короткими ритмическими фигурами, образующих закольцованную ритмично повторяющуюся музыкальную фразу. Истоки риффовой техники лежат в народном и эстрадном американсом блюзе 50-х, а особое влияние на технику риффов хард-рока и раннего метала оказал легендарный чёрный блюзмен Бо Дидли, творческое наследие которого оставило заметный след в «тяжёлом» жанре. Параллельно шли эксперименты со звуком - с развитием электроники, всё больше внимания стало уделяться искажению тембра ритм-гитары. Одна из ранних записей с использованием намеренного искажения риффов была сделана группой The Kinks в 1964 году. Открытие произошло случайно. Гитариста группы неудовлетворяло звучание его усилителя. И, вероятно с досады либо алкогольного опьянения, он сделал надрезы на громкоговорителе с помощью лезвия, случайно открыв таким образом первое «рычащее» искажение звучания риффов своей гитары, от которого получил огромное удовольствие. Открытие звука «дисторшн» имело фундаментальное значение для метала. Композиция «You Really Got Me» рок-группы The Kinks несомненно оказала решающее влияние на будущих металистов, так как имела в своей структуре простой рифф и полноценный металический дисторшн, и эта идея была подхвачена и развита ранними экспериментаторами, заложивших основы металической музыки. Таким образом, в музыке ряда английских прогрессивных и психоделических рок групп (которые лишь со временем отнесут к хард-року и металу), таких как ''Deep Purple, 'Led Zeppelin, Nazareth, Uriah Heep и Black Sabbath стали появлятся композиции, имеющие в своей структуре блюзовые риффы ритм-гитары, искажённые эффектом «дисторшн». Так как однозначной границы между ранним хард-роком, ранним дум-метал и хэви-метал критики до сих пор пока не выделили, то эти группы-первопроходцы начала 70-х обычно относят в т. н. «хард-н-хэви» или «психоделический хэви-метал». Эти группы и получили одними из первых ярлык «металлических», хотя многие музыканты сами от него открещивались. Помимо англичан, аналогичную музыку исполняли Scorpions в Германии, Sir Lord Baltimore, ZZ-Top, Kiss в США и AC/DC в Австралии. Хард-н-хэви Психоделический хэви-метал Ранний метал зародился в Европе, где была наиболее развита сцена психоделической музыки. В связи с чем ранний европейский метал всегда был склонен к концептуализму, авангарду, эксперименту с формой и звуком. Песенные формы соседствовали с инструментальными этюдами, импровизацией. Богатые электрические краски обильно смешивались с разнообразной палитрой акустики. Рок-н-ролл, блюз и джаз соседствовали с экзотичной восточной музыкой, смешивались с классикой, фолком и т. д. Наиболее значительным вкладом в развитие данного направления принято считать работы музыкальных коллективов Британии периода 70-х, таких как Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Nazareth, Uriah Heep, Black Sabbath. В Германии Lucifer’s Friend и ранние Scorpions (период 1965-1976-й годы). В США Sir Lord Baltimore. Классические образцы раннего психоделического хэви: * «''Led Zeppelin I», первый альбом британской группы 'Led Zeppelin, 1969 год. Альбом выдержан в духе психоделического блюз-рока, но в нём уже явственно видны дисторшированные и даже фуззовые риффы гитары и баса. * «Led Zeppelin II», второй альбом британской группы ''Led Zeppelin, 1969 год. После успеха композиций «'''''Whole Lotta Love» и «''Heartbreaker» многие группы стали активно использовать «жёсткий» рифф в качестве «несущей конструкции» композиции, ознаменовав таким образом переход от психоделии к металу. * «Deep Purple in Rock», четвёртый альбом британской группы 'Deep Purple, 1970 год. Звучание Deep Purple на альбоме «In Rock»' уже не было похоже на их ранние психоделические работы и больше напоминало 'Led Zeppelin, но с большим количеством рельефных, густо дисторшированных риффов. В одном из поздних интервью ''Ричи Блэкмор'' признался, что решение изменить звучание группы в более насыщенную дисторшном и риффами сторону пришло после знакомства с ранними альбомами ''Led Zeppelin''. По словам Блэкмора, они «поняли, куда нужно двигаться». * «Black Sabbath», первый альбом британской группы ''Black Sabbath, 1970 год. Ранние альбомы '''''Black Sabbath содержали в себе не только идеи симбиоза психоделии, блюза и дисторшна, но и приоткрыли новые горизонты металлической музыки. Оккультная литература и мистическая лирика, которой увлекался Гизер Батлер и мрачные риффы, открытые Тонни Айомми вследствие несчастного случая, задали новый виток развитию раннего хэви и в то же время открыли дорогу новому направлению - дум-металу. Хард-рок и тяжелый блюз В США и Австралии психоделия не была столь влиятельна, как в Европе. Американские и австралийские музыканты создали своё представление о тяжелой музыке. Взяв за основу ритмы блюза, фанка и рок-н-ролла, эти музыканты в целом избегали работать с абстрактными формами психоделического авангарда и полистилизма, предпочитая им лаконичный минимализм песенных форм с упором на рифф, сочащийся дисторшном. В окраске звука здесь было значительно меньше мугов, органов, психоделических эффектов, акустики и т. д. Классические представители данного направления в США: ZZ-Top, Alice Cooper, Kiss, Lynyrd Skynyrd. В Австралии: AC/DC. В Германии: ранние Accept, а также Scorpions в период 1977-1993 годы. Дум-метал Дум-ме́тал (англ. doom - «рок», «гибель») - неторопливый, умеренный, задумчивый, тягучий стиль метала; который, впрочем, может временами и ускоряться, но тем не менее - характерная долговязость риффов и густой насыщенный бас всё равно выдают в жанре психоделическую «вязкую» основу, особенно если это касается «марихуановых» поджанров, имеющих взаимосвязи с психоделией 60-х. В данном жанре могут использоваться как чистый вокал (традиционный дум, стоунер, мелодичный готик-метал), так и гроул (думдэт, фьюнерал-дум). Дум-метал обычно мрачен и тягуч (эпик-дум, фьюнерал, думдэт, дум-готик), но по своему воздействию на слушателя многие его поджанры (традиционный дум, стоунер, сладж) порой имеют лёгкий гипнотический «качающий», «расслабляющий» эффект. Типичной темой для традиционного дума, стоунера и сладжа являлись наркотики (ЛСД и марихуана), эротика, мистика и оккультизм (всё это прямое наследие психоделии); прочие дум-метал-группы (Candlemass, Trouble) нередко обращались к мифологии и народной культуре, религии, теме древних цивилизаций и верований. Также встречались группы, которые исследовали остросоциальные темы (например, Saint Vitus). Музыкой, подходящей под определение «традиционный дум-метал», являлись первые альбомы Black Sabbath и Pentagram первой половины 70-х. В традиционном думе роль бас-гитары была более заметной, в отличие от хэви-метал, к тому же думеры были первыми металистами, применившими низкий строй гитар. Как и в случае с открытием эффекта «дисторшн», приём низкого строя был волей случая, но на этот раз - несчастного случая. Гитарист Black Sabbath Тони Айомми по неосторожности лишился кончиков пальцев и был вынужден снизить строй гитары, чтобы ослабить давление струн на изуродованные пальцы. То же пришлось сделать и бас-гитаристу Гизеру Батлеру, чтобы оставаться в одной тональности: так родилось новое, протяжное, грубое и мрачное звучание, которое повлияло на многих музыкантов. В дальнейшем эти идеи получили развитие в работах Trouble, Witchfinder General и Saint Vitus. Долгое время дум-метал не выделялся как отдельный жанр. Своё название он получил только в конце 80-х благодаря шведской группе Candlemass по её дебютному альбому «''Epicus Doomicus Metallicus» (1986). После этого по аналогии дум-металом стали называть и похожую музыку, выходившую задолго до появления этого названия. В 1990-е появилось несколько разновидностей дум-метал, наибольшую популярность из которых получил 'думдэт''' - дум с влиянием дэт-метал, где обязательно используется гроул. Такие группы, как Anathema, Amorphis, Katatonia, My Dying Bride, Draconian, Paradise Lost и Swallow the Sun исполняли думдэт метал на ранних этапах своего творчества. В дальнейшем многие из этих групп, оказавшись под влиянием постпанка и готик-рока, перешли на более камерное звучание с богатой палитрой «неметалических» музыкальных инструментов (от акустики до электроники), основав таким образом новый жанр - готик-метал. 1970 -1980-е: панк-революция и её влияние на метал К концу 70-х в музыкальном мире Британии и США произошло явление, которое стало известно как «панк-революция»: панк вышел из подполья, став массовым явлением в среде богемной (творческой) молодёжи конца 70-х и 80-х годов. Идеи панк-культуры оказали сильное влияние на металлистов - от косух, кожи и шипов до многих идей в музыке - скорость, грязный саунд, простота риффов, упрощённость композиции, эмоциональность вокалистов (агрессивность, злость, активные эмоции) по разному вводились и интерпретировались в различных зарождающихся направлениях «тяжёлого жанра». Панк и в дальнейшем оказывал заметное взаимовлияние на металическую субкультуру на протяжении всех 80-х и 90-х, и это влияние в некоторых жанрах метала имеет место и поныне. Хеви-метал новой волны (NWoBHM) Основная статья: Хеви-метал Некоторая часть музыкальной тенденции, определяемой сейчас как «хард-н-хэви», получила развитие в движении «Новой волны британского хеви-метала» (NWoBHM), чьи представители - Iron Maiden, Saxon, Motörhead и примкнувшие к звучанию «новой волны» более ранние [[Judas Priest|'Judas Priest']] - создали узнаваемое звучание, в наши дни наиболее ассоциирующееся с понятием хэви-метал. Группы NWoBHM под влиянием панк-рока играли более скоростную музыку, чем ту, что возникла на рубеже 60-х - 70-х. Принципиальное отличие «новой волны» от металистов 70-х заключалось в заимствовании у панк-рокеров европейской диатоники, которое вылилось в появлении специфического галопирующего ритма, лишенного блюзового «грува» и джазового свинга. Переход от блюзовой пентатоники к классической европейской диатонике в свою очередь открыл путь влиянию классической музыки на соло-гитариста и вокалиста. Эти группы так же отметились вызывающими текстами о войне и мистике, использовали в оформлении альбомов и концертов атрибутику фильмов ужасов и Средневековья. Сольные проекты Ронни Дио и позднего Оззи Осборна двигались в том же направлении. Группы NWoBHM, наряду с глэмерами, по разному заимствовали у панков сценический имидж и дресс-код, ставший стереотипным среди металистов (см. метал и имидж и история косухи). Стиль быстро распространился по европейским и атлантическим странам в течение 80-х. Появилось большое количество неанглийских групп. В ФРГ это были Accept, Manowar в США, ''Ария'' в СССР. Глэм-метал Основная статья:' Глэм-метал'' Поджанр ''глэм-метал'' (или ''хэйр-метал'', ''«метал волосатых»'') возник в США как эволюция хард-рока под влиянием панк-рока, постпанка и глэм-рока. Он отличался от ''хард-н-хэви'' более жёсткой («дискотечной») ритм-секцией и упрощённой композицией (влияние постпанка и панк-рока), при этом виртуозность соло-гитариста и звук искажёных риффов по прежнему ценились в этом жанре. Экстравагантной, вызывающей внешностью исполнителей и более откровенными песнями о сексе и наркотиках глэм-метал быстро вышел из андеграунда в мейнстрим металической музыки. Его родоначальниками стали [[Kiss|'Kiss]], 'Mötley Crüe, ''Twisted Sister''. ''Трэш-метал'' Основная статья: 'Трэш-метал'' ]] В начале 80-х на американской сцене появился ряд групп - 'Metallica, Anthrax, Slayer, Megadeth, Overkill - исполнявших новую, под влиянием панк-рока и особенно хардкор-панка, более агрессивную и ускоренную разновидность метала, которая получила название «''трэш-ме́тал» (англ. 'thrash - «молотить») Этот жанр близок к ''спид-металу, с ощутимым влиянием панк-рока, имеет достаточно жёсткое, грубое, часто диссонансное звучание и исполняется на высокой скорости. Основой для трэш-метал стало стаккато барабанов и бас-гитары, что и послужило причиной названия. Независимо от американской сцены, в Германии благодаря группам '''''Kreator, Sodom и Destruction развилась своя волна трэш-метал с некоторыми стилистическими отличиями. Трэш-метал стал для своего времени прорывом в тяжёлой музыке и значительно повлиял на последующее её развитие, дав толчок появлению экстремальных жанров, таких как дэт-метал и блэк-метал. В рамках трэш-метала возник экстремальный подвид «''грув-метал», представляющий собой более медленный, ритмичный и тяжёлый трэш с более жёстким вокалом и влиянием хардкор-панка. 'Pantera, ''Machine Head'' и ''Sepultura'' добились в нём наибольшей известности. ''1980 -1990-е: новые разновидности'' ''Спид-метал и пауэр-метал'' Основная статья: 'Спид-метал'' Основная статья: 'Пауэр-метал'' Жанр спид-метала поначалу был неотделим от трэш-метала, и обозреватели почти не разделяли их. Спид-метал находится на стыке традиционного хэви, трэш-метал и более позднего пауэр-метал. Название speed (скорость) жанр получил от скоростной игры музыкантов. Вокал и ритм спид-метал близки к трэшу, однако композиции намного более мелодичны. Для спида характерны короткие фрагменты соло между каждым куплетом. К спид-металу относят ранние работы таких групп, как ''Running Wild, 'Blind Guardian, Helloween, Rage, Motörhead, Iced Earth. Особенно прижился этот жанр в Германии. выступают в антураже фэнтези'']] Из спид-метал в конце 80-х начала выделяться ветвь групп, исполняющих более мелодичную, жизнерадостную и доступную слушателю музыку с чистым высоким вокалом, построенную на квинтовых аккордах (англ. ''power chord''). Жанр, получивший название ''пауэр-метал, отличается большой скоростью, мелодичностью, виртуозностью соло-гитар. Вокал в таких группах обычно чистый и высокий тенор, а в припеве часто вступает бэк-вокал. Этот стиль впервые появился на альбомах групп 'Helloween и Running Wild, и получил развитие в работах родственных Blind Guardian и Gamma Ray. К его развитию приложили руку финны Stratovarius, сделавшие звучание ещё более мелодичным. В конце 90-х группы Nightwish, Rhapsody и Kamelot ввели в моду «симфонические» аранжировки песен с использованием клавишных и иногда - живых оркестров. Впоследствии симфонический пауэр-метал очень сблизился с появившимся в то же время симфоник-металом. Пауэр-метал часто касается тематики фантастики и мифологии в текстах. Группы в этом жанре выпускают концептуальные альбомы (Sabaton, Carolus Rex) и даже серии альбомов со сквозными сюжетами («''Сага об Алгалорде» 'Rhapsody), записывают совместные рок-оперы (Avantasia', Эльфийская рукопись). Средневековая эстетика пауэр-метал-групп выглядит более светлой и оптимистичной, включая в себя образы рыцарей, драконов и бардов, например у немецкой группы 'Grave Digger. ''Экстремальный метал'' В середине 80-х, исчерпав традиционные формы выражения (дисторшн и риффы, виртуозные соло), некоторые группы начали прибегать к радикальным экспериментам. Среди общих тенденций - маргинальность текстов, шокирующая графика обложек альбомов, применение новых технологий и приёмов игры на ударных («пулемётная» бас-бочка и техника «бласт-бит») и ввод новых, «брутальных» техник вокала (гроулинг' и 'скриминг). Эта тенденция получила название ''«экстремальный метал'»'', ярко представленный такими жанрами как дэт-метал и блэк-метал. 'Дэт-метал' ''Основная статья: 'Дэт-метал'' ''Дэт-ме́тал'' (англ. ''death'' - ''«смерть»'') - один из наиболее «тяжёлых» видов метала, появившийся в США, в конце 1980-х, в творчестве групп ''Possessed'', ''Death'', ''Morbid Angel'', ''Obituary'', ''Cannibal Corpse'' и других. Дэт является прямым «потомком» трэш-метала, но исполняется с ещё большей скоростью игры на ударных, зачастую с использованием экстремально скоростного ''бласт-бита'', гитарный саунд ещё тяжелее и, что очень важно, в отличие от трэш-метала вокалисты используют «рычащую» манеру пения, известную как ''«гроулинг»''. Тематика дэт-метала радикальна, на первых этапах в текстах и графике преобладали темы о сатанизме, антихристианстве, некрофилии, смерти и разрушении (Possessed, ''Death'', ''Entombed'', ''Hypocrisy'' и мн. др.). В дальнейшем дэт-металисты разделились на сторонников «художественной» могильной тематики с некоторым уклоном в мистику и ужасы (под влиянием шведской дэт-сцены, главным образом ''Grave'') и сторонников «эмоционально-эпатажной» тематики с уклоном в психологические девиации (под влиянием главным образом американской сцены, таких групп, как ''Cannibal Corpse''). Почти с самого зарождения в жанре стали появляться инновационные релизы, как, например, ''Piece of Time'' (1989) группы ''Atheist'', ''The Key'' (1990) группы ''Nocturnus'' и ''Human'' (1991) группы ''Death''. В дальнейшем всё это выделилось в поджанр ''техничного дэта''. Также, в конце 1980-х, образовался ''дэтграйнд'' (смесь дэт-метала с грайндкором), в основном, благодаря релизам британских групп ''Carcass'', ''Napalm Death'' и ''Bolt Thrower''. В Европе, особенно в Скандинавии, в 90-е сформировалась сильная дэт-метал-сцена и поджанр ''мелодичный дэт-метал''. От классического дэта он отличался большим разнообразием гитарных риффов, обилием и мелодичностью соло-партий, и иногда - использованием клавишных. Мелодичный дэт многое впитал от таких жанров, как спид-метал и пауэр-метал. Самые известные представители — ''At The Gates'', ''Children of Bodom, '''''Dark Tranquillity, In Flames, Arch Enemy. Блэк-метал и ответвления Основная статья: 'Блэк-метал'' ''Блэк-ме́тал'' (англ. ''black'' - ''«чёрный»'') возник в Великобритании, Германии и Скандинавии, в середине 1980-х - преимущественно между 1981/82 и 1984/85 - на ранних альбомах групп ''Venom'' и ''Bathory'', ''Sodom'', а также, чуть позже, ''Bulldozer'' и других. Название жанру дал альбом ''Venom «Black Metal»'' (1982), который технически был ближе к трэш/спиду, ''Bathory'' же окончательно отточили новый стиль. Особое распространение блэк-метал получил в 1990-е в Норвегии благодаря группам ''Mayhem'', ''Darkthrone'', ''Burzum'', ''Immortal'', ''Satyricon'', которые составляют волну т. н. «традиционного норвежского блэк-метал» и по сути являются первым настоящим (true) блэк-металом. Этот стиль характеризуется искажённым, режущим слух «сырым» звучанием, почти непрерывным, в отличие от дэт-метала, использованием ''бласт-бита'' и ''тремоло'' на электрогитарах. Вокал используется ''«брутальный»'', ''скриминг (крик)'' или, реже, ''гроулинг (рык). Атмосфера всегда очень мрачная. 'Блэк-метал - один из самых идеологизированных подстилей метала. Популярными темами в блэк-метале являются сатанизм, мизантропия, оккультизм, язычество, нигилизм. Блэк-металлисты часто выступают в сценическом гриме (т. н. корпспэйнт - раскраска трупа) и/или сценических костюмах. Поджанр симфо-блэк-метал сформировался в середине 1990-х с появлением симфоник-метала и ростом популярности его «симфонических» аранжировок. Симфо-блэк-группы добавляли в свою музыку клавишные и симфонические инструменты, записывались с певицами с «оперным» вокалом. Родоначальниками стиля стали Dimmu Borgir, Emperor и Cradle of Filth. Многие из симфо-блэк коллективов отошли от радикальной тематики и начали использовать темы фантастики, литературы ужасов или народной мифологии, особенно нордической. Другие поджанры - депрессивно-суицидальный, мелодик, эмбиент-блэк и другие. Примерно в то же время большое количество групп в северной и восточной Европе начали эксплуатировать тему язычества в текстах и имидже, и фолклорные аранжировки в музыке, иногда почти полностью переходя в фолк-метал, но сохраняя рычащий вокал. Стили получали название викинг-метал или пейган-метал ('языческий метал')'', в зависимости от тематики. Этот стиль зародился в поздних альбомах 'Bathory' и 'Falkenbach, был развит ''Ensiferum'', ''Finntroll'', ''Moonsorrow','' 'Turisas. ''Прогрессив-метал'' Основная статья: 'Прогрессив-метал'' Из соединения прогрессивного рока и различных видов метала к концу 1980-х в творчестве групп Dream Theater, Queensrÿche развился прогрессивный метал. Его отличительные черты - сложная структура композиций, причудливые музыкальные размеры, неожиданные смены ритма, а также профессиональная техника игры на музыкальных инструментах. Для прогрессив-метала характерны довольно длинные песни и концептуальные альбомы. В 1990-е и 2000-е жанр получил развитие в творчестве Ayreon, Symphony X, Opeth. Как и пауэр, прогрессив-метал склонен к концептуализму в альбомах. Дальнейшее развитие прогрессивной музыки породило такие экспериментальные разновидности прогрессива, как авангардный метал и постметал, в которых элемент метала является лишь одной из многих составляющих. Такие группы как Ulver и Arcturus, начинавшие как экстремальные метал-группы, впоследствии создали уникальные смеси метала с далекими от метал-музыки жанрами и инструментами. 1990-2000-е: смешение жанров 1990-е годы стали для метала периодом «кроссоверов» - смешения и взаимопроникновения с другими стилями музыки. В это время сформировалось много групп, сочетающих метал с классической симфонической музыкой, народной музыкой, готик-роком и другими традиционными жанрами. Готик-метал Основная статья: 'Готик-метал'' , вокалистка Theatre of Tragedy и Leaves' Eyes (лирическое сопрано)]] 'Готик-метал' появился как ответвление в дум-метале в начале и середине 1990-х. К его появлению причастны дум-метал-группы 'Paradise Lost' и 'My Dying Bride. Готик-метал представляет собой сочетание ''готик-рока'' и ''дет-дум-метала''. Брутальный мужской вокал часто сочетается с чистым классическим женским в дуэтах, прозванных «красавица и чудовище», сопровождаемых медленными, тяжёлыми риффами. Встречается также и чистый мужской вокал. В середине и конце 1990-х эту линию развивали группы ''Lacrimosa'', ''Theatre of Tragedy, '''''Tristania, Malice Mizer, Lacuna Coil и другие, в 2000-х жанр был максимально развит такими коллективами, как Moi dix Mois, Type O Negative и D''. Эстетика готик-метала отошла от постпанковой и приблизилась к более аристократической, в духе готических романов и викторианской эпохи. ''Симфоник-метал Основная статья: 'Симфоник-метал'' В середине 1990-х под влиянием готик-метала, дум-метала и прогрессив-метала сформировался жанр, объединяющий метал и классическую музыку. Симфо-метал-группы используют академический («оперный») вокал, хор, симфонические музыкальные инструменты или их имитацию с помощью синтезатора. Нередко симфо-метал-группы выступают с целыми оркестрами и множеством вокалистов с разными голосами. Основателем стиля считается группа ''Therion'' из Швеции, которая впервые полностью совместила традиционный метал с оркестром и оперным вокалом. Жанр получил особое распространение в Европе. Многие группы, игравшие ''пауэр-метал'' (Nightwish, ''Rhapsody), готик-метал (Within Temptation, '''''After Forever, Epica), фолк-метал (Turisas) начали использовать в своей музыке симфонические и клавишные аранжировки. На стыке с блэк-металом возник симфоник-блэк-метал (Dimmu Borgir, Cradle of Filth, Graveworm). К концу 2000-х симфоник стал одним из самых распространённых жанров метала в Европе, особенно в Скандинавии (Leaves' Eyes) и Центральной Европе (Edenbridge, Delain, Xandria). Фолк-метал Основная статья: 'Фолк-метал'' ''Фолк-метал'' - жанр, смешивающий фолк-музыку и метал. В этом жанре к традиционному гитарному составу группы обычно добавляются народные инструменты: флейты, скрипки, аккордеоны и волынки. Впервые подобный эксперимент продемонстрировали ''Skyclad'' в начале 1990-х, смешавшие кельтскую музыку с трэш-металом. Также к ранним представителям относят ''Amorphis, внедривших элементы народной музыки Финляндии в дэт-дум-метал. В середине 1990-х в рамках жанра сложились локальные сцены. Немецкие фолк-метал-группы смешивали индастриал-метал ('''''Neue Deutsche Härte) с использованием средневековых музыкальных инструментов (Subway to Sally, In Extremo, Tanzwut). В Израиле возник «ориентал-метал», содержащий элементы арабской музыки (Orphaned Land, Melechesh). В Ирландии возник келтик-метал (Cruachan, Primordial). В начале 2000-х новая волна групп из Скандинавии создаёт свой фолк-метал, смешанный с викинг/пейган-металом. Известные группы, играющие на стыке этих жанров, появляются в Финляндии (Finntroll, Korpiklaani, Moonsorrow, Ensiferum), Швеции (Otyg, Vintersorg), Норвегии (Trollfest). 1990-2000-е: Альтернативный метал Основная статья: 'Альтернативный метал'' Метал оказал влияние на другие жанры тяжёлой рок-музыки, в частности, альтернативную сцену. В 1990-е, в , прародители альтернативного метала]] особенности в США, появилось большое количество стилей, объединяющих альтернативную музыку и метал. Термин «альтернативный метал» очень неточен и обычно используется для описания групп с уникальным подходом к металу или в музыке которых сложно отделить метал от альтернативного рока. Отнесение «альтернативных» групп к металу является спорным моментом: одни обозреватели считают их разновидностью метала, другие - разновидностью альтернативного рока, только подвергшейся влиянию метала. 'Ню-метал' ''Основная статья: 'Ню-метал'' Основной и самый популярный вид альтернативного метала, эти названия часто используются как взаимозаменяемые синонимы. ''Ню-метал'' (жаргонное ''Nu-metal'' - ''«новый метал»'') образовался в США в начале 90-х в результате смешения популярного в то время гранжа, хардкора, метала и впоследствии рэпкора. Тяжёлое звучание ню-метал-групп сочетается с использованием разного вида вокала, от чистого до скрима и рэпа, и аранжировками с использованием электронных инструментов. В состав некоторых ню-метал-групп входит диджей и несколько вокалистов, владеющих разными стилями пения; либо от основного вокалиста требуются такие же разносторонние способности. Ню-метал отказался от упора на мастерство гитариста, характерного для традиционного метала, и гитарные партии в нём просты и ритмичны. Тексты ню-метала, в отличие, от традиционных видов метала, лишены темы фантастики и ужасов, и посвящены личным переживаниям либо проблемам общества. Группы ''Korn'' и ''Deftones'' считаются прародителями поджанра, а развили его ''Limp Bizkit'', ''Slipknot'', ''P.O.D.'' и др. Среди известных групп более позднего периода - ''System of a Down, '''''Papa Roach, Ill Nino, Linkin Park и представляют собой более лёгкую ветвь ню-метал, сросшуюся с альтернативным роком и рэпкором. Tool сочетают альтернативный метал с прогрессивным. Жанр имел большой коммерческий успех в Америке и за её пределами. Исполнители ню-метал - среди немногих «тяжёлых» групп, чьи видеоклипы регулярно появляются в хит-парадах телеканала MTV. Индастриал-метал Основная статья: 'Индастриал-метал'' из группы Rammstein]] 1990-е стали временем появления 'индастриал-метала' - смеси метала и индастриала. Для него характерно использование риффов из хеви-метала, «индустриального» синтезатора и вокодера, сильно искажённого звука гитар и искажённого вокала. Такое сочетание появилось впервые в творчестве групп 'Ministry' и 'KMFDM, ''Die Krupps'', а также ''Роба Зомби''. Наиболее известными современными представителями являются ''Fear Factory, '''''Nine Inch Nails, Pain, Rammstein, Oomph!, Marilyn Manson. Жанр особенно прижился в Германии, где выделяют сцену Neue Deutsche Härte. Исполнители индастриал-метала склонны к эпатажу, вызывающему имиджу, сценическим шоу и скандальным видеоклипам. Так, Rammstein часто заигрывают с экстремальной сексуальностью, Мэрилин Мэнсон поддерживает «сатанинский» имидж, являясь атеистом, Роб Зомби посвятил своё творчество тематике ужасов и смерти. Металкор Основная статья: 'Металкор'' ''Металкор'' появился в конце 1980-х в США как смесь элементов хардкор-панка с трэш-металом. В наши дни ранний металкор называют ''кроссовер-трэшем''. К его представителям относят ''D.R.I., '''''Corrosion of Conformity, Cro-Mags. Дальнейшее развитие металкора связано с внедрением элементов хардкора в другие жанры метала. К представителям его относят Killswitch Engage, Integrity, Converge, Hatebreed. Однако наибольшую популярность металкор приобрёл с появлением металкор групп конца 90-х, начала 2000-х, таких как Caliban, Bullet For My Valentine, Darkest Hour, As I Lay Dying, Underoath и других. В звучание современного металкора вплёлся шведский звук, характерный для мелодичного дэт-метала. К поджанрам металкора относят маткор и дэткор, соответственно с сильным влиянием мат-рока и дэт-метала. Культурный феномен Метал-музыка стала культурным феноменом, распространившимся за пределы музыки. Тематика песен, философия, образ жизни и имидж музыкантов и их поклонников стали важным явлением современной культуры. Тяжёлая музыка, с одной стороны, является частью современной массовой культуры, с другой стороны, позиционируется как противоположность ей. Многие группы, в особенности представители традиционных видов метала, добились большого успеха у массовой аудитории. Продажи дисков ведущих метал-групп, таких как Metallica, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Rammstein, Nightwish превысили много миллионов экземпляров, группы становились лауреатами музыкальных премий, таких как «Грэмми», и давали концерты перед многотысячными аудиториями. Их песни участвовали с успехом во многих хит-парадах, а их видеоклипы демонстрировал телеканал MTV. Метал имеет многомилионную аудиторию поклонников; метал-фестивали, такие как Wacken, Earthshaker, Tuska, ежегодно собирают десятки тысяч зрителей. Ему посвящены музыкальные издания (такие как Metal Hammer, Kerrang!, Rock Hard), художественные фильмы (This is Spinal Tap, Metalocalypse, Detroit Metal City) и документальные (A Headbanger’s journey, 4-серия («Never Say Die: Heavy metal») документального фильма о рок-музыке канала BBC «7 поколений рок-н-ролла»), фан-сайты и индустрия фанатской символики. Метал - предмет изучения культурологов и социологов, его история и основы композиции преподаются в некоторых музыкальных колледжах. В то же время метал, как и большая часть рок-музыки, идейно противопоставляет себя поп-культуре. Многие фанаты метала осуждают коммерциализацию групп, с неодобрением смотрят на их вовлечение в шоу-бизнес. Доля металлической музыки в эфире радиостанций и телеканалов очень невелика, и ограничивается узким кругом самых популярных и относительно «лёгких» групп. Некоторые экстремальные группы сознательно предпочитают оставаться в андеграунде, отказываясь от премий и иногда даже не давая концертов (например, Darkthrone). Пика своей популярности метал достиг в 1980-е. В разное время он уступал в популярности панк-року, новой волне, гранжу или альтернативному року, но в отличие от них не переживал скачков и падений, сохраняя достаточно обширную армию фанатов. По словам авторов документального фильма BBC «Seven Ages of Rock», «''Хэви-метал никогда не бывает модным, но никогда не выходит из моды''». Тексты и тематика Большинство металлистов пишут тексты на английском языке. Даже те группы, для которых этот язык не родной (немецкие, скандинавские), прибегают к нему, чтобы слушателям были понятны их песни. Тем не менее, песни на родных языках разных стран не так уж редки. Большинство русских, польских и японских, а также испанских и латиноамериканских групп поют на родных языках, ориентируясь на местную публику. Исполнители германского индастриала и фолка отдают предпочтение немецкому. Есть даже отдельные группы, которые поют не на английском или родном, а на каком-либо иностранном или «экзотическом» языке. Например, финская группа KYPCK поёт по-русски, у Summoning есть песни на языке Толкиновских орков, а группа Therion пишет песни на любых языках, включая древнешумерский. Для текстов метал-композиций характерны отвлечённость, обращение к аллегорическим, фантастическим темам, зачастую эскапизм, патетичность. Метал тесно связан с ницшеанской философией. Подобно Ницше, многие металлисты провозглашают культ сильной личности, отвергают обывательский образ жизни, идеализируют мужественных героев, бунтарей, средневековых воинов. Музыкальный критик Андрей Горохов назвал эту особенность «ницшеанско-вагнерианским комплексом». Тексты металлистов менее привязаны к личности и эмоциям автора и исполнителя, чем у групп в других жанрах рок-музыки. Нередко песня подаётся от имени не исполнителя, а героя песни - исторической личности, мифического или вымышленного персонажа, который может быть даже отрицательным. Тексты в метале часто тяготеют к эпосу, зачастую более последовательны и связны, чем отвлечённая лирика групп в других жанрах. Сюжетные песни по мотивам книг, концептуальные альбомы и рок-оперы в метале являются обычным делом. Метал-группы самых разных жанров часто обращаются к фантастике, мифологии, литературе ужасов. Вместе с тем, немалая часть текстов метал-групп обращается к более традиционным для рок-музыки материям: личная жизнь, свобода, война. Между поджанрами метала есть характерные различия в тематике текстов. Так, для дэт-метала типичны темы войны, насилия и смерти, для дум- и готик-метала - темы меланхолии и мистики, для блэк-метала - оккультные темы, хэви-метал и пауэр-метал часто обращаются к истории и фэнтези. Трэш-метал имеет наименее отвлечённую тематику, обычно посвящённую проблемам общества, и в этом схож с панк-роком и хардкором. Романтизация войны и насилия делает многие метал-группы объектом критики прессы. Но, несмотря на внешнюю агрессивность, лирика метал-групп является скорее элементом стиля и имиджа, а не призывом к насилию; сами музыканты и их поклонники, как правило, относятся к таким текстам с должной иронией. Метал и фантастика Метал-группы самых разных жанров часто обращаются к творчеству писателей-фантастов, таких как Говард ]] Лавкрафт или Джон Толкин. Другим источником вдохновения является мифология, легенды, религиозные и мистические труды: Библия (в особенности «Апокалипсис» Иоанна Богослова), Старшая и Младшая Эдды, легенды о рыцарях Круглого Стола. Чаще всего фантастическая тематика встречается в текстах пауэр-металлических и хэви-металлических групп, также она присуща группам прогрессивного, симфонического и дум-метала. Мистика и хоррор были первыми и основными фантастическими темами в метале. Группа '''''Black Sabbath сделала себе имя на песне-страшилке, в которой что-то ужасное преследует лирического героя. Iron Maiden и Judas Priest развили ту же тему. Талисман Iron Maiden, зомби Эдди, которого группа начала использовать на концертах и в оформлении альбомов, наглядно иллюстрировал стиль ироничного ужастика. Впоследствии многие группы в самых разных жанрах создавали песни и даже концептуальные альбомы на тему литературы ужасов, конца света, книг Лавкрафта и Стивена Кинга, истории доктора Фауста, графа Дракулы и графини Батори. Среди работавших над этой темой - Cradle of Filth (концептуальные альбомы Midian', '''Dusk… and Her Embrace', '''Cruelty and the Beast), Rob Zombie, King Diamond, Dimmu Borgir. Lordi известны своими пародиями на тему ужасов. Black Sabbath - «Black Sabbath» «Что это стоит передо мной? Фигура в чёрном указывает на меня. Быстро поворачиваюсь и бегу прочь, Поняв, что он выбрал меня. O, нет!» Judas Priest - «Painkiller» «Планета опустошена Человечество на коленях С небес спускается спаситель В ответ на их молитвы, Сквозь громовые тучи, Извергая стальные стрелы. Зло гибнет под его Смертоносными колёсами». Средневековье и старинные легенды фигурировали ещё в песнях Rainbow, Led Zeppelin и Uriah Heep, а группа Manowar взяла имидж средневековых воинов на вооружение, полностью посвятив воинской эстетике своё творчество. Они же одни из первых обратились к скандинавской мифологии, быстро ставшей одной из популярнейших тем в метале. Впоследствии многие скандинавские группы обращались к культуре предков, появились целые направления на тему языческих верований и эпосов. Такие группы как Therion, Finntroll, Amorphis, Bathory основывают своё творчество на мифологии. Тема фантастической литературы остаётся популярной в метале. Песни по книгам в жанрах фэнтези и научной фантастики, концептуальные альбомы и рок-оперы стали частым явлением. Особой популярностью пользуется творчество Джона Толкина, число песен и альбомов по которому сравнимо с числом работ по Лавкрафту Blind Guardian с концептуальным альбомом Nightfall in Middle-Earth являются самым известным образцом. Группы Summoning и Battlelore полностью посвятили своё творчество книгам Толкина. Другие группы пишут сценарии к своим альбомам сами, не привязывая к чужому творчеству. Rhapsody и Bal-Sagoth создают циклы сюжетных альбомов в жанре фэнтези, Ayreon - в жанре научной фантастики. Много известных метал-музыкантов приняли участие в записи рок-оперы Avantasia. Метал и религия Взаимоотношения тяжёлой музыки и организованной религии всегда были сложными. Вызывающие тексты некоторых метал-групп, их имидж и эстетика часто раздражали консервативную общественность, и в том числе, религиозных деятелей. В прессе периодически появляются статьи, обвиняющие метал в пропаганде сатанизма, суицида и насилия. В свою очередь, многие известные музыканты имеют ярко выраженную антирелигиозную позицию. В то же время, существует немало примеров мирного сосуществования и даже взаимодействия религии и метала. Тексты таких групп, как Black Sabbath и Iron Maiden вызывали неприятие у религиозных общин, в первую очередь протестантских. В лирике этих групп содержались упоминания дьявола, описания мистических ужасов, «чертовщины». Религиозные критики сравнивали рок-концерты с чёрными мессами. Однако сами музыканты, как правило, не были членами каких-либо оккультных обществ и рассматривали мистику в своем творчестве как часть шоу. Многие из них были верующими христианами. С появлением экстремальных форм тяжёлой музыки появилась и новая идеология. Исполнители блэк-метала, в отличие от представителей других жанров, действительно были носителями радикальной идеологии, противниками христианства. Однако, отрицая традиционные религии, музыканты блэк-метала становились сторонниками и даже проповедниками новых религиозных течений: сатанизма, неоязычества. Особенный размах эта тенденция приобрела в Скандинавии, где из исполнителей и поклонников блэк-метала сформировался т. н. «внутренний круг», занимавшийся поджогами церквей и нападениями на нейтральных металлистов, которых члены «внутреннего круга» считали «позёрами». Среди участников таких нападений были представители влиятельных групп: Burzum, Mayhem, Gorgoroth. Многие из них получили тюремные сроки за свои действия. В отличие от блэк-метала, в других жанрах не сформировалось религиозной идеологии. Более того: многие группы в своих текстах заявляли о неприятии любой организованной религии как таковой, традиционной или нет. Любая религия, с их точки зрения, есть средство управления массами. В особенности часто эта тематика встречалась в произведениях групп трэш-метала. Среди отрицавших саму идею религии - Slayer, Rage, и др. Существует также немалое количество исполнителей, чьи тексты содержат положительный взгляд на христианство. Существует поджанр христианский метал, исполнители которого - верующие, воцерковлённые христиане - исполняют песни о вере и Боге. Например, редким представителем христианского метала является отец Чезаре Боницци, монах-капуцин, исполняющий хэви-метал. Лютеранская церковь Финляндии позволяет исполнять метал с христианскими текстами в храмах. Даже внутри блэк-метал возник протестный поджанр христианского блэк-метала. Кроме того, многие исполнители из жанров, не относящиеся к христианскому металу, являются христианами. В текстах песен и в интервью в симпатии к христианству признавались музыканты Dream Theater, Megadeth, Blind Guardian, Nightwish, Lacrimosa. В особенности это распространено в России, где практически не было антагонизма между рок-музыкой и религией: многие группы, например, Легион и Чёрный Кофе, поют открыто христианские тексты. На востоке, особенно в исламских странах, антагонизм общественности и тяжёлой музыки значительно сильнее. Многие группы и стили здесь просто запрещены. Так, все альбомы Metallica, прошлые или будущие, запрещены к выпуску в Иордании. Вызывающе антирелигиозная обложка альбома Slayer привела к его запрету в Индии. В Малайзии полностью запрещён блэк-метал. Метал и имидж , гитариста Manowar: кожа, заклёпки, длинные волосы'']] Метал породил субкультуру своих поклонников - т. н. металлистов. Исполнителям и поклонникам метала присущ особый стиль одежды. Хэви-метал-группы 80-х, такие как ''Iron Maiden'' и ''Manowar'' выступали в обтягивающих трико и майках без рукавов, и, по примеру рокеров и хиппи 1960-70-х, отращивали длинные волосы. Однако более традиционным стал впоследствии имидж, включающий в себя кожаные куртки и штаны, металлические цепи и заклёпки, а также чёрные майки с символикой метал-групп. Первопроходцем во внедрении кожаных аксессуаров в среду металлистов считается вокалист ''Judas Priest'' ''Роб Хэлфорд. Этот имидж был подхвачен другими группами, такими как Manowar, Slayer, Ария, HammerFall и др. Влияние на моду металлистов оказали и байкеры - движение мотоциклистов, близкое металлистам. В частности, тем и другим свойственны татуировки. Многие метал-группы воспевали мотоциклы и быструю езду, как символ свободы, силы и независимости. В свою очередь, метал стал самым популярным жанром музыки среди байкеров. '«Коза», жест двумя пальцами руки, стала постоянным атрибутом концертов тяжёлой музыки. Её ввёл в употребление Ронни Дио, вокалист Black Sabbath. В древности этот жест использовался суеверными, чтобы отпугивать злых духов, но в среде металлистов стал знаком одобрения, приветствия исполнителю. Многие группы сопровождают свои выступления сценическим шоу. Для метал-концертов нередко строятся огромные и дорогие декорации, применяется сложная пиротехника, используются статисты в костюмах (например, реконструкторы-фехтовальщики). Сами музыканты могут выступать в сценических костюмах, гриме или даже масках (как это делают Lordi, GWAR или Slipknot). Региональные сцены Музыка «металлических» жанров распространена практически во всех странах Земли, но наиболее крупные сцены сформировались в северной Европе (Британия, Германия, Скандинавия), Северной Америке (США, Канада) и Австралии. Во всех странах Запада существуют развитые региональные сцены, так же как и в России, Бразилии и Японии. На Ближнем Востоке, за исключением Израиля и Турции, тяжёлый рок менее развит из-за цензурных ограничений. Европа Великобритания Металлическая музыка появилась именно в Великобритании, и эта страна по-прежнему имеет одну из крупнейших метал-сцен современности. В Англии появились большинство рок-групп, создавших на основе английского психоделического рока под сильным влиянием традиционной и эстрадной американской музыки (рок-н-ролла, блюзов и джаза) «классический» «хард-н-хэви»: Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Nazareth, Uriah Heep, Black Sabbath. Некоторое влияние на британский «хард-н-хэви», по мнению критиков, оказала также классическая европейская музыка великих композиторов прошлого. «Классика» британского «хард-н-хэви» и английской психоделии получила неожиданное развитие в ранних работах Black Sabbath - первые альбомы данного коллектива, наряду с ранними работами американцев из Pentagram, стали прообразом дум-метал как жанра. Эти идеи были продолжены такими последователями британского традиционного дума, как Pagan Altar и Witchfinder General. В дальнейшем это звучание стало одним из эталонных для ряда различных поджанров дума. Здесь же, под влиянием волны панк-рока и на базе классики «хард-н-хэви», сформировалась «Новая Волна Британского Хеви-Метал»: Judas Priest, Iron Maiden, Saxon, Motörhead. Многие американские группы, такие как Manowar, также были сформированы и записывались в Англии, где условия были более выгодны. Британцам также принадлежит первенство в формировании фолк-направления в метале - в 1990-х годах группа Skyclad, смешивая в своей музыке трэш-метал и кельтский фолк, создала такой жанр, как келтик-метал. На данный момент в Англии существуют группы, исполняющие практически все виды метала. В особенности развиты традиционные для Британии дум-металлическая и готик-металлическая сцены (Paradise Lost, My Dying Bride, Anathema), симфо-блэк-метал (Cradle of Filth, Bal-Sagoth). Германия Германия в истории развития «тяжёлого» жанра играла довольно важное и заметное значение. Как и в Британии, в Германии была развита своя школа психоделического рока - краут-рок. Краут-рок послужил той платформой для ранних немецких металических групп, что и английская психоделия в Англии. Одна из самых примечательных хард-н-хэви команд Германии, Scorpions, в начале своего творческого пути опиралась именно на немецкую психоделию в лице краут-рока. Scorpions часто рассматриваются, наряду с первыми британскими коллективами, как пионеры хард-рока и хэви-метал. Scorpions были образованы даже раньше, чем первые британские «классические» хард-н-хэви-группы - в 1965 году, но записать первый свой альбом им удалось лишь в 1972 году, когда англичане уже выпустили многие свои значимые для «тяжёлого» жанра работы. Тем не менее, «Скорпам» приписывают новаторство во введении в «тяжёлый» жанр баллад, основанных на европейском мелодизме германской фольклорной и классической европейской музыки. Следующей значимой для немецкой метал-сцены группой следует считать образовавшихся в 1971 году Accept, которых нередко рассматривают как предтечу спид- и пауэр-метала. В 70-е годы Accept вели преимущественно концертную деятельность, и лишь в 1978-м группа приступает к студийной работе, а в 1979-м году выходят их первые пластинки. В 80-х на немецкой сцене зародились мелодичный спид- и пауэр-метал и впоследствии распространились по всему миру. Группы Running Wild, Rage, Blind Guardian, Helloween, [[Gamma Ray|'Gamma Ray']] ответственны за его появление и развитие и породили множество последователей в других странах. В другую сторону развили спид-метал-группы Kreator, Sodom и Destruction, создавшие немецкую трэш-метал-сцену. Не менее известной стала сцена Neue Deutsche Härte - «новая немецкая тяжесть», к которой относят группы индастриал-метала, исполняющие песни на немецком языке. Такие ансамбли, как Rammstein, Oomph! и KMFDM добились успеха за пределами Германии. Широко развит также немецкий фолк-метал. Немецкий готик-метал представлен поздним творчеством Garden Of Delight и несколькими менее известными коллективами. Скандинавия Скандинавия, в широком смысле этого слова, имеет самую самобытную и специфическую метал-сцену на планете. «Лицом» шведской тяжёлой сцены стал «шведский дэт», Норвегии - «норвежский блэк». Швеция Ингви Мальмстин - один из основоположников неоклассического металла в мире, и глэм-метала, хард-рока, пауэра в Швеции. В 1976 году Ингви Мальмстин организовал свою первую группу Powerhouse, а в 1978 году - Rising Force. Название группы возникло под влиянием второго альбома Rainbow «Rising», выпущенного в 1976 году и на тот момент являвшегося его любимым альбомом. Одной из первых известных хард-н-хэви-групп Швеции стали Europe, образованные в Стокгольме в 1979 году под названием Force, вокалистом Джоуи Темпестом и гитаристом Джоном Норумом. Europe приобрели всемирную известность в 80-х годах XX века, после выпуска их третьего альбома The Final Countdown (1986), ставшего очень успешным коммерчески - только в США было продано свыше трёх миллионов копий. С 1986 по 1992 год группа продала более 20 миллионов копий альбомов по всему миру и, таким образом, заняла 4-е место в списке наиболее удачных проектов из Швеции. Швеция имеет развитую сцену дум-метала и причастна к созданию такого жанра, как эпик-дум. Благодаря усилиям шведских думеров из Candlemass во второй половине 80-х дум-метал стал выходить из андеграунда и был наконец-то замечен критиками и общественностью. Представители шведского дума: Candlemass, Tiamat, Therion, Lake of Tears, Katatonia. Традиционный шведский дэт стал зарождаться здесь в самом конце 80-х, и отличался уникальным звуком, с гитарами, настроенными ниже чем обычно. Так же как и в США, первые шведские дэт-группы записывались в одной студии - Sunlight studios (англ.) под руководством Thomas’a Skogsberg’a. Шведское звучание стало одним из распространённых стандартов в дэт-метале и вызвало массу последователей и экспериментаторов на основе низко настроенных гитар. Представители: Grave, Entombed, Dismember, Edge of Sanity (ранние). Свои самобытные черты имеет шведский мелодичный дэт-метал, т. н. «Гётеборгской школы»: (At the Gates, In Flames, Dark Tranquillity, Arch Enemy, Hypocrisy, Amon Amarth). Помимо перечисленных сцен, здесь так же присутствует небольшая сцена блэк-метал: (Bathory, Marduk, Dark Funeral, Dissection). Норвегия Норвегия специализируется на блэк-метале: «Истинный Норвежский Арийский Блэк-Метал» (True Norsk Arysk Black Metal) стал маркой этой страны. Здесь образовались группы Burzum, Darkthrone, Immortal, Emperor, Mayhem, Gorgoroth, Satyricon, Dimmu Borgir. Другим направлением метал-музыки Норвегии является готик-метал: Theatre of Tragedy, Leaves' Eyes, а также Sirenia, Tristania, The Sins of Thy Beloved и др. Другие страны скандинавского региона Дания и Исландия на метал-сцене представлены значительно меньше, хотя и здесь есть такие известные группы, как Falkenbach, King Diamond, Artillery, исландцы Solstafir и Svartidauði и др. С формально независимых Фарерских островов происходит известная группа Týr. Финляндия Финский метал очень разнообразен, здесь нет явно преобладающих жанров. Тем не менее, финнам приписывают создание экстремального поджанра дума - фьюнерал-дум (Thergothon, Skepticism). , популярная группа из Финляндии'']] Здесь так же исполняют мелодичный ''пауэр-'' / ''симфо-метал'' (Stratovarius, ''Nightwish, 'Sonata Arctica), хеви-метал (Kotiteollisuus, Timo Rautiainen & Trio Niskalaukaus, Teräsbetoni, Lordi), готик-метал (Entwine, Tears Of Magdalena, Charon), фолк-метал (Finntroll, Ensiferum, Amorphis, Turisas, Korpiklaani, Moonsorrow), дум-метал (Lyijykomppania, Swallow the Sun, Reverend Bizarre, Thergothon, KYPCK), мелодичный дэт-метал (Children of Bodom, Norther, Kalmah, Wintersun, Eternal Tears of Sorrow), блэк-метал (Barathrum, Catamenia, Horna) и треш-метал (Mokoma, Stam1na). СССР, Россия и СНГ СССР '' ''стала самой успешной хэви-метал-группой в России'']] В СССР первые тяжёлые группы появились ещё в самом начале 1980-х. Родина советского «метала» - Москва, где сформировались и впервые выступили большинство из первых и самых популярных групп, игравших в этом стиле - ''Легион, 'Ария, Коррозия Металла, Э.С.Т., Чёрный Кофе, Чёрный Обелиск, Круиз, Мастер. Среди ленинградских групп, игравших подобную музыку, известность получили лишь Август и Фронт. В 1986 году был проведён фестиваль «Рок-панорама 86», где выступили несколько «тяжёлых» исполнителей, в частности группа «Круиз» В это же время была открыта Московская рок-лаборатория, приютившая несколько популярных групп, игравших метал, в частности группы Чёрный Обелиск и Коррозия Металла. В 1987 году государственная фирма грамзаписи «Мелодия» выпустила первые альбомы советских метал-групп Ария и Чёрный кофе. Наиболее выдающихся результатов добились советские глэм-металлисты Gorky Park - благодаря растущему на Западе интересу к Советскому Союзу после падения железного занавеса, Gorky Park вскоре завоевали широкую известность в США. Сингл «Bang» попал в «Топ-15» на американском MTV и продержался там два месяца, добравшись до 3 строчки. Сингл «Try to Find Me» добрался до 81 позиции в Billboard Hot 100, сделав Gorky Park первой русской группой, попавшей в национальный американский чарт. Сам же дебютный альбом добрался до 80 строчки в Billboard 200, за три недели с начала продаж тираж которого превысил 300 тысяч копий. Россия С падением Советского Союза большую популярность не только в России, но и в странах СНГ приобретают хэви-метал-группа «Ария» и трэш-метал-группы «Мастер» и «Коррозия металла». В связи с этим такие направления как хэви- и трэш-метал получают в России и странах СНГ наибольшую влиятельность и вес в местных «тяжёлых» сценах. Глэм-метал, наоборот, несмотря на бешеный успех и признание в мире группы «Gorky Park», особого интереса и развития в России не получил. В 1992 году «Парк» записывает и выпускает в США свой второй альбом «Moscow Calling». Проигнорировав американский чарт, пластинка всё-таки сумела завоевать немалую популярность, продавшись в мире тиражом в полмиллиона копий. Бешеную популярность диск получил в Дании, получив там платиновый статус. В Европе этот диск представляла фирма «BMG», в Скандинавии - «CNR», в Японии - «Crown», в Юго-восточной Азии - «Pony Cennen», в России - «Союз». К середине 90-х «Gorky Park» значительно сбавили обороты, и тихо угасли, отойдя от глэма к экспериментальному року. В середине-конце 90-х в столицах России начинает формироваться отечественная сцена пауэр-метала: «Archontes», «Эпидемия», «Catharsis», «Arida Vortex». В самом начале XXI века в России наблюдался рост числа групп, играющих в стилях металкор и ню-метал: «Amatory», «Stigmata» и пр. С проникновением в Россию интернета российская метал-сцена сильно трансформировалась - появились множество молодых радикальных сцен по всем регионам России, российский метал перестал быть сугубо «столичным». Наибольшее влияние в этот период на российский метал оказали блэк-'' и ''дэт-''направления, потеснив традиционные для России ''хэви-'', ''трэш-'' и ''ню-метал-''сцены. В 00-е годы из-за роста популярности двух разных течений: норвежский блэк-метал и славянское язычество, возникает большое количество групп в жанре ''пэйган-метал: «Темнозорь», «Butterfly Temple», «Аркона», «Северные Врата», «Radigost» и др. Беларусь Известные метал-группы Белоруссии также, в основном, относятся к паган-метал: Gods Tower, Камаедзіца, Znich, Apraxia,Asguard . Многие белорусские группы исполняют блэк-'' и ''дэт-метал, помимо английского языка активно используется русский, у многих групп есть песни на белорусском языке. Украина На Украине наибольшую известность получили группы в жанре блэк-метал: Nokturnal Mortum, Dub Buk и т. п. Казахстан В Казахстане крепки традиции хэви-'' и ''пауэр-метал. Зачастую местный метал образуется за счёт смешения этих стилей, типичные представители этой сцены Holy Dragons, одна из старейших хэви/пауэр-метал-групп Казахстана, образованная здесь ещё в середине 90-х годов прошлого века. В 00-х годах появилось ещё несколько молодых команд - Plastilinovy Jinn, Баланс Одного, Lithium, Сердца и Моторы. Другой областью экспериментов казахстанских металистов стали дум-'' и ''готик-'' направления, порой с уклоном в область ''авангарда, смешения дэта, дарка, симфо-блэка: Thriumvirath, Lake Of Silent Terror. Таджикистан Red Planet - ориентал-метал-группа из Душанбе, была образована в 2010 году и продолжает свою деятельность. Узбекистан В Узбекистане большой любовью пользуются такие направления, как дум, готик, симфо. Группы эти здесь малочисленны, и представлены главным образом андеграундом: Iced Warm - готик/дарк-метал-группа из Ташкента, была образована в 2004 году. За время своего существования выпустила несколько альбомов - демо, каверы и полноформат. Активна до сих пор. Другие европейские страны Более или менее развитая метал-сцена есть почти в любой европейской стране. В южной Европе популярность метала значительно ниже, чем в северной, но при этом многие популярные группы сформированы именно в «нетрадиционных» странах и добились популярности как в своей стране, так и на севере. Для страны с небольшой площадью и населением, Голландия имеет очень насыщенную метал-сцену. Львиную её долю составляют группы, исполняющие симфоник-метал и готик-метал с женским вокалом: это After Forever, Within Temptation, Epica, Delain, The Gathering. Аналогичный уклон наблюдается и в австрийской и швейцарской музыке благодаря группам Lacrimosa, Dreams of Sanity, Edenbridg''e, ''Visions of Atlantis, Lunatica. Италия, которая не считается традиционным «центром» тяжёлой музыки, тем не менее, породила ряд популярных групп в самых разных жанрах. Среди них - Theatres des Vampires, [[Rhapsody,|'Rhapsody',]] Lacuna Coil, Graveworm, Raintime, Novembre, Disarmonia Mundi. В Польше, несмотря на колоссальное влияние католической церкви в стране, очень сильная дэт-'' и ''блэк-метал-сцена - Vader, Behemoth, Vesania, Graveland. Традиционный метал характерен для испанской сцены: Mägo de Oz, Dark Moor, Tierra Santa. В Португалии благодаря группе Moonspell развились готик-метал и дум-метал. Известные группы из Греции - Rotting Christ, Septicflesh, Astarte - исполняют в основном экстремальные стили (блэк, дэт). В Венгрии преобладает пауэр- и прогрессив-метал: Ossian, Tűzmadár, а также есть блэк-метал-сцена: Туман, Tormentor. Америка Северная Америка. США и Канада Северо-американская сцена своеобразна и резко отличается от большинства европейских. Хотя в США существуют традиционные хэви-метал-группы, такие как Manowar, Savatage и Black Label Society, здесь всегда преобладал более лёгкий и артистичный глэм-метал. К глэм-'' и ''хэйр-металу часто относят почти все популярные хард-рок группы Америки (Kiss, Alice Cooper, Bon Jovi, Guns N’ Roses, Aerosmith, W.A.S.P., Mötley Crüe, Twisted Sister и многие другие). Кроме того, в южных штатах сильно влияние блюза, кантри и латиноамериканской музыки, что создаёт смешения метала и хард-рока с такими жанрами, как саутерн-рок, например, у Black Label Society и ZZ Top. В 80-е именно в США получили развитие самые немелодичные жанры: здесь расцвели трэш-метал (Metallica, Megadeth, Slayer, Anthrax, Pantera) и брутальный дэт-метал (Cannibal Corpse, Nile). Канадская сцена в этом отношении аналогична, её представители прославились в трэш-'' и ''спид-метале (Exciter, 3 Inches of Blood, Annihilator, Voivod), дэт-метале (Kataklysm, Cryptopsy). Особняком стоят гранды канадского хард-рока Rush. Американское понятие о пауэр-метале сильно отличается от европейского, здесь этим словом называют группы, которые в Европе причислили бы к спид-металу, хэви-металу или даже трэш-металу (Iced Earth, Manilla Road, Virgin Steele). Американский метал также пережил сильное влияние других жанров, популярных в Новом Свете: гранжа, хардкора, альтернативы, фанка и хип-хопа. Поэтому США производят большую часть альтернативного метала, здесь зародились ню-метал (Slipknot, Korn, System of a Down) и другие жанры, сочетающие метал с разновидностями панка и альтернативы. Кроме того, немалая часть самых влиятельных прогрессив-метал-групп (Dream Theater, Queensrÿche, Trans-Siberian Orchestra, Symphony X) происходят из Америки. Есть здесь и группы, играющие в типично «европейском» стиле, например, ''Manowar'' и Kamelot. Латинская Америка Бразилия - региональный центр тяжёлой музыки в Южной Америке. Здесь появились группы Sepultura, Overdose, Chakal, Ratos de Porão, Sarcófago и другие. Пауэр-метал здесь представлен группой Angra. Бето Васкес развивает пауэр-метал в Аргентине. Австралия Тяжёлый рок в Австралии появился очень давно, ещё в начале 70-х, и ветеранами австралийской тяжёлой музыки по праву можно считать хард-рок/''хэви-метал''-группу AC/DC. Вместе с такими группами как Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Uriah Heep, Black Sabbath, Scorpions, Judas Priest и Motorhead AC/DC часто рассматриваются как пионеры хард-рока и хеви-метала. Австралия имеет малоизвестную в России, но разнообразную и популярную на родине метал-музыку в англо-американском духе. Австралийцы играют в самых разных жанрах, но преобладают хэви-'' и ''трэш-метал. Азия Япония В Японии развилась крайне своеобразная по стилю сцена, большинство групп смешивает различные стили музыки, в основном распространённые в США. Обычно группы японского метала отличаются более мелодичным подходом к стандартным направлениям метала, хотя группы, делающие упор именно на тяжесть, тоже существуют. В основном распространены неоклассик-метал (Galneryus, Versailles, Hizaki, Raphael), альтернативный метал и металкор (DELUHI, Sadie, Dio - Distraught Overlord, Screw, Nightmare, Dir en grey). Кроме того, Япония имеет самую развитую сцену готик-метала. Самыми известными представителями этого жанра являются Moi dix Mois, D'', ''Gram∞Maria, Asriel, Taia, Secilia Luna, Exist†Trace и другие. Но до сих пор популярны и глэм/''хэви/'спид/''трэш-метал''-группы, образованные в 80-х и 90-х годах, и группы в их ключе - ''X Japan'', ''COLOR'', ''Sex Machineguns'', ''SPINALCORD'', ''The Piass'', ''Onmyo-Za'', ''NoGoD'' и другие. Также в последнее время начала развиваться японская сцена ''экстремального метала'': ''блэк-метал'' и его поджанры (GallHamer, ''Sigh'', ''Tyrant'', ''Magane'', ''Kadenzza''), а также ''мелодик-'' и ''модерн-дэт-метал'' (UnsraW, ''Blood Stain Child'', ''Lost Eden'', ''Serpentis''). Дум-метал не получил большой популярности в Японии, его играют лишь немногочисленные группы. Чаще всего это ''дум/дэт-метал'' (например, ''UnsraW'' (ранее творчество)). Японские рок-группы славятся экстравагантным имиджем (Visual kei), развившимся из ''глэм-метала'', но разделившимся на несколько направлений и охватившим практически все поджанры метала. Японская метал-сцена была хорошо освещена в фильме ''«Глобальный метал». 'Китай, Тайвань В Китае и Тайване метал-сцена имеет некоторые ограничения в связи с "разногласиями" с коммунистическим курсом страны и национальными традициями, но тем не менее она там есть, развивается и не преследуется так жёстко, как например, в Северной Корее или Иране и различных мусульманских странах. Наиболее знаковые проекты этого региона - Tang Dynasty (фолк/хэви-метал), Seraphim (симфо/пауэр-метал), Voodoo Kungfu (дэт-фолк-метал, прогрессив-дэт-метал), Twisted Machine (Nu Metal/Rapcore/Alternative). Особенностью «китайского» метала является его симбиоз с национальными традициями, многие коллективы этого региона часто смешивают местную этническую музыку с различными стилями метала, экспериментируют с мелосом, южно-восточной пентатоникой, вводят в тяжёлую музыку экзотические для неё инструменты. Верность традициям прослеживается и в тематике песен - Ли Нань (Voodoo Kungfu) много путешествовал по Тибету и Внутренней Монголии, что довольно заметно отразилось на его лирике. Тексты группы пронизаны мистическими языческими смыслами, а их перформансы часто похожи на некое шаманство. Симфо-металическая «Seraphim», несмотря на преимущественно европейский саунд, в лирике также демонстрируют тягу к восточной культуре и духовности, любовь к природе и жизни вообще. Другой особенностью следует отметить традиционную любовь южноазиатов к классической музыке - в связи с чем такие направления метала как симфо-метал здесь получили значительное количество поклонников. Китайские группы фигурировали в тематическом фильме «Глобальный метал». Их представляли Кайсер Ку из Tang Dynasty и Нон Ёнг из Ritual Day. Индия, Шри-Ланка, Сингапур, Таиланд Метал-сцена Индии бурно развивается. Распространение здесь получили такие жанры как различный дэт и блэк-метал (Demonic Resurrection, Cry, Exhumation (Ind)), а также прогрессивный метал (Amogh Symphony, Skyharbor). Есть также развитая трэш-сцена (Kryptos (band) (англ.), Artillerie и т. д.). На Шри-Ланке имеется преимущественно экспериментальный метал, например Raaksha. В Сингапуре также имеется одна из самых развитых сцен в Южной Азии. Одна из самых заметных и легендарных групп этого региона - Rudra, родом оттуда. В фильме «Глобальный метал» индийскую метал-сцену представляли Sahil Makhija (Demonstealer, Demonic Resurrection), Prashant Shah (Exhumation), Nolan Lewis (Kryptos), Anant Dwivedi (Prakalp), Vincent Pereira (Prakalp), Sai Prabhakaran (Souled Out). Израиль Израиль породил новый вид метала - так называемый «восточный метал». Он сам является поджанром фолк-метала, но в нём преобладает восточная музыка. Тематика песен - как правило, восточная мифология (мифология Междуречья, Ассирии, Персии), иногда встречаются библейские мотивы. Ярчайшие представители восточного метала - Orphaned Land, Melechesh и Salem. В документальном фильме «''Глобальный метал»'' израильскую метал-сцену представляли Kobi Farhi из Orphaned Land, Eran Segal и «Evil» Haim из Whorecore, Butchered из Arallu, Nir Nakav из Salem, Yotam «Defiler» из Prey for Nothing. Другие азиатские страны Принято считать что тяжёлая музыка популярна только в Европе и Америке. Однако в последнее время наблюдается бурное развитие метал-сцены во всех частях света, в том числе и в Азии. В большей степени это обусловлено появлением альтернативных стилей тяжёлого рока, таких как металкор, индастриал и ню-метал. Япония, представляющая самую разнообразную метал-сцену, так или иначе повлияла на популяризацию метала во всей Восточной Азии. В частности в Южной Корее ныне существует масса различных рок-команд, которые исполняют музыку в самых разных стилях. От поп-рока до блэк-метала. Особую популярность в Южной Корее метал музыка получила благодаря Со Тхэджи, человеку, который стал одним из первых корейских рок-музыкантов, получивших известность не только в Азии, но и в Америке и Европе. Среди других коллективов стоит выделить: Pia, TRAX, Oathean и Fatal Fear. Наиболее популярна метал-сцена в Таиланде. Тайский рок характеризуется лиричностью и мелодичностью. Поэтому большинство групп работают в таких жанрах, как альтернативный метал, металкор и ню-метал. Самые известные группы: Big Ass, Ebola, Kluaythai, Sweet Mullet и др. Вьетнам, несмотря на социалистические взгляды, также не отстаёт от других азиатских стран. Завезённый американскими солдатами во время войны во Вьетнаме рок по-прежнему остаётся очень популярен и переживает бурное развитие благодаря Ngũ Cung, Microwave, Small Fire, Epione, Black Infinity. Метал испытывает проблемы с распространением в мусульманских странах. Так, альбомы Metallica и Slayer, уже выпущенные и будущие, запрещены к продаже в Иордании. Исполнители и поклонники метала испытывают притеснения властей в Египте, Марокко, Малайзии, где полиция часто арестовывает металлистов по подозрению в сатанизме, оскорблении религии или непристойном поведении. В связи с этим местные метал-группы обитают в андеграунде, немногочисленны и малоизвестны. Поэтому центры металической музыки сосредоточены в основном в немусульманских странах, где цензурные ограничения не так жестоки. См. также * Металлисты * Список групп метала * Список направлений метала Примечания Категория:Новости Hard 'N' Heavy Категория:Музыка (по странам) Категория:Metal Категория:Heavy-Metal Категория:Power-Metal